The piezoelectric effect the use of material deformation to convert mechanical energy to electrical energy or to convert electric energy to mechanical energy. Since the piezoelectric feature of BaTiO3 was discovered in 1942, studies on various piezoelectric materials have continued.
Conventional piezoelectric materials are based on the inorganic ceramic BaTiO3 and lead ziroconate-titanate. In general, piezoelectric ceramic materials have the features of small size, fast reaction, and low power consumption, but limitations on their use include fragility and structural damage due to uneven force applied thereon.
However, inorganic piezoelectric materials are hard, fragile, and heavy, and they are difficult to process into thin films or films with complicated shapes. The cost of such materials is also high.